pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Charizard
Vs. Charizard is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/29/2014. Story Ian’s group arrives at Oak’s Ranch, a large plot of land with a laboratory on it and a windmill in the background. Professor Oak was waiting for them. Oak: Ah! Ian! It’s so nice to meet you in person! Ian: You as well. Elise: You’re looking good, Professor. Oak: Well, nothing like having to run a ranch full of Pokémon to keep you in shape. Come in, come in! Oak takes them inside, seeing books all over the place. He brings them to the living room, where Ian sees a window. He heads to the window, as he stares in marvel. He heads outside, and goes onto the ranch. Several different species of Pokémon were out in the wide fields, as he watches in amazement. Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow and Butterfree are flying through the air. The fields have Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Nidoran♂ and Nidoran♀. Several Mankey swing through the trees. There’s a small pond near the house, with Horsea, Magikarp, Poliwag and Staryu swimming happily. Ian: Oh, wow. This is incredible! Doduo: Doduo! Doduo runs up to him, happy to see him. Ian: Hey there boy. (He pets Doduo.) Been a while. Venomoth and Gastly fly over, happy to see him. Tauros stampedes towards them then stops, excited to see him. Snorlax is lying under a tree, fast asleep. Ian: Good to see all you guys again. Come out, everyone! He chooses Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Primeape and Mr. Mime, which run with Sandslash into the fields. Elise, Conway and Professor Oak come outside, Oak intrigued. Oak: You are a strange young man. You have a connection with your Pokémon that I’ve never seen before. Ian ignores him, heading out to the field with his Pokémon. Squirtle is swimming in the pond, Bulbasaur sunbathing by the side. Venomoth and Gastly fly together overhead, as Doduo comes over to Ian, holding a Frisbee. Ian: A frisbee? (He takes it from Doduo.) Go long, Quick Attack! Ian throws the frisbee, it getting surprising distance. Doduo dashes after it with Quick Attack, then jumps high into the sky, catching the frisbee. Elise: What leg strength! Oak: Yes. To make up for its inability to fly, Dodue have incredible jumping power. Doduo brings the frisbee back over, and Ian sends it skyward. Ian: Keep it airborne! Fury Attack! Doduo jumps after it, striking the frisbee repeatedly with Fury Attack. Elise: Oh, wow! That looks fun! Oak: Not only does it strengthen their bond, but Ian’s also using it for exercise to measure Doduo’s ability. Charizard is lying on its side, appearing lazy. Primeape comes over, punching its stomach to egg it on. Charizard looks at Primeape, as it was in a fighting stance, ready to spar. Charizard stands up, using Flamethrower on Primeape, defeating it with one blow. Primeape falls over, charred from the attack. Charizard roars to the sky, as it looks around. It sees Bulbasaur lying at the edge of the pond, as Charizard hits it with Flamethrower. Bulbasaur is down, as Squirtle gets out of the water. Squirtle: (Angrily) Squirtle! Squirt, squirt, Squirtle! Squirtle fires a Water Gun, which Charizard moves its head to dodge. It fires Flamethrower, defeating Squirtle. Elise, Conway and Oak see this. Conway: What’s going on with Charizard?! Ian throws the frisbee again, Doduo jumping for it. Charizard takes to the air, as the tops of its wings glow white, it using Wing Attack on Doduo. Doduo falls hard, Ian barely catching it. Charizard lands, roaring at Ian. Ian: Charizard? What’s wrong? Charizard growls, as Venomoth and Gastly appear in the air. Gastly extends its gas to use Toxic, as Charizard uses Flamethrower, defeating Gastly. Venomoth then uses Gust, Charizard shielding itself with its wing. Charizard charges a blue flame, and fires Dragon Rage, which tears through the Gust. Venomoth is hit, as Charizard uses Flamethrower, defeating Venomoth. Ian: Charizard, stop! Sandslash stands on all fours, growling at Charizard. Charizard growls back, when it spots Mr. Mime. Charizard charges at Mr. Mime, which reacts in fear. Charizard claws extend and glow silver, as it uses Metal Claw. Mr. Mime: (Terrified) MIME! Mr. Mime creates a Barrier in a panic, blocking the attack. Charizard gets ready to use Flamethrower, when it hears something. Tauros: Moo! Charizard turns, as it sees Tauros charging at it, yellow streaks coming off it. Oak: Tauros’ Take Down attack! Charizard catches Tauros by the horns, lifting it off the ground. Tauros bellows in confusion, as Charizard blasts it with Flamethrower, tossing it afterwards. Sandslash uses Sandstorm to catch Tauros, lowering it gently. Mr. Mime: (In fear) Mime! Charizard sees Mr. Mime running, as it starts shooting Flamethrower after it. Mr. Mime dodges several times, one of the attacks hitting a sleeping Snorlax, as Charizard turns to attack Mr. Mime. Snorlax stands up, walking over and staring angrily at Charizard, towering over it. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at its face, as Snorlax extends its arms to its side, as it falls forward. It Body Slams Charizard, crushing Charizard. Conway: Body Slam. That had to hurt. Oak: From one of the heaviest Pokémon in the world, yeah. It would. Snorlax rolls off Charizard, it squished underneath. It gets up, grabbing its head. Furiously, Charizard flies off. Ian: Charizard! Sandslash, Mr. Mime, let’s go! Ian gives chase after Charizard, Sandslash following. Mr. Mime reluctantly follows them. End Scene Charizard is in a forest area near the range, pushing on a tree. It strains, as it uproots the tree, it falling over. It cheers over the task, as Ian and Sandslash approach. Charizard growls at him, Ian’s face stern. Ian: Charizard. Stand down. I will fight you. Charizard breathes Flamethrower at Ian, Ian not even moving. Sandslash moves in front of him, spinning with Gyro Ball, breaking the attack. Sandslash charges in, Crush Claw colliding with Metal Claw. Charizard’s power wins out, Sandslash knocked back. Ian: Sandstorm! Charizard charges in with Wing Attack as Sandslash uses Sandstorm, trapping Charizard in the vortex. Charizard breaks free, as it knocks Sandslash away. Charizard uses Flamethrower at Ian and Sandslash. Ian: Mr. Mime! Mimic! Mr. Mime: (Acting brave) Mime! Mr. Mime raises its hand, which glows gold. It shoots Flamethrower from its hand, which counters Charizard’s Flamethrower. Charizard flies forward, and goes to strike with Metal Claw, as Mr. Mime raises a Barrier, blocking the attack. Charizard flies back, as it charges a Dragon Rage. Ian: Confusion! Charizard shoots the Dragon Rage, as Mr. Mime’s hands glow with a blue aura. The Dragon Rage curves upwards before hitting Mr. Mime, slamming into Charizard. Charizard is hit hard, motionless for a moment. Ian pulls out its Pokéball, and returns it. Ian looks at the Pokéball, disturbed. Oak: So, its first trainer was a power trainer. Oak, Elise and Conway are treating the other Pokémon, talking. Elise: Damian. A Grade A jerk. He left it out in the rain to die, and tried to desert it. Charmander was still loyal to it. Oak: It took upon Damian’s personality then. Just like a human, a Pokémon’s character is formed by its experiences, in this case battle. As a Charmander, it strived to please its trainer, the way it did that was by winning. Every loss it suffered caused it to desire power more than anything. After completing its evolution into Charizard, it deems itself stronger than any of Ian’s Pokémon, and this episode was to prove it. Ian walks back, with Sandslash and Mr. Mime. Elise: What happened? Ian: (Upset) Charizard, won’t listen. Main Events *Ian meets Professor Oak for the first time in person. *Charizard begins disobeying Ian. *Charizard reveals it learned Wing Attack. *Tauros reveals Take Down. *Snorlax reveals Body Slam. *Mr. Mime reveals it knows Mimic and Confusion. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Professor Oak Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Primeape (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Doduo (Ian's) *Venomoth (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Tauros (Ian's) *Snorlax (Ian's) *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Spearow *Butterfree *Oddish *Gloom *Paras * Nidoran♂ *Nidoran♀ *Mankey * Horsea * Magikarp * Poliwag * Staryu Trivia *All of the Pokémon Ian has caught to this point appeared in this episode. *Charizard disobeying Ian is a reference to Ash's Charizard. *Ian obtains a frisbee. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian